


De Gryffindors, gafas y nuevos enemigos

by Superunicornio



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Daryl Has Issues, Daryl is 13, Drabble, Gen, Glenn and Daryl are Griffindors, Glenn is 11, Glenn wears glasses, Not Beta Read, alright??, and he is korean, from 2011
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/pseuds/Superunicornio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pequeño drabble que escribí hace millones de años en mi <a href="http://nuryyyy.livejournal.com/">LJ</a> basado en unas ideas que tenía con Luandachan y un pequeño fic que escribí mucho antes, pero que no encuentro por ningún lado. Una pena porque era guarrete. </p><p>(Sin betear, sorry)</p>
    </blockquote>





	De Gryffindors, gafas y nuevos enemigos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luandachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan/gifts).



> Pequeño drabble que escribí hace millones de años en mi [LJ](http://nuryyyy.livejournal.com/) basado en unas ideas que tenía con Luandachan y un pequeño fic que escribí mucho antes, pero que no encuentro por ningún lado. Una pena porque era guarrete. 
> 
> (Sin betear, sorry)

Glenn lleva solamente dos semanas en Hogwarts y aún le tiemblan las rodillas de la emoción. Hace apenas tres meses, cuando recibió su carta, no sabía que la magia existía y mucho menos que él era un mago. Ahora recorre los pasillos del castillo como todos los demás alumnos de primero: alucinado y emocionados a partes iguales. También hay una pizca de miedo porque la magia es algo demasiado nuevo.

La mayoría del tiempo tiene que esforzarse por llegar a clases y tiene suerte si no llega tarde. El castillo es demasiado grande y los de primero pasan malos ratos para recordar que pasillo coger o que escalera bajar. Normalmente todos intentan salir antes de la cama, desayunar temprano y correr a buscar los mejores atajos para llegar a clase, pero Glenn siempre ha tenido un pequeño problema a la hora de levantarse temprano. Su madre siempre lo tenía que sacar a rastras de la cama y llevarlo casi de la oreja al baño, ahora que ella no está siempre llega tarde. Es inevitable.

A cinco minutos de que empiece la clase sale del Gran Comedor, la corbata escarlata y dorada ondeando en su mano porque aún no entiende muy bien como hacer el nudo. Por lo visto hay un hechizo pero nadie se lo ha querido decir. Los alumnos mayores suelen ser amables pero también dejan que los novatos se enfrenten solos a sus problemas y los superen sin ayuda de nadie como verdaderos Gryffindors. Glenn preferiría que le dijeran que hacer, a veces se plantea si no debería ser Hufflepuff pero inmediatamente deshecha la idea porque se siente orgulloso de ser un león y llevar los colores de su casa.

Atraviesa pasillos, baja escaleras, sube peldaños más altos de lo normal y cuando, casi casi a llegado, se cocha estrepitosamente contra algo solido que emite un grito que suena más a gruñido. Se cae contra el suelo, la mochila sale disparada hacia el otro lado del pasillo y las gafas se le deslizan por la nariz lentamente. 

Eso ha dolido.

Tiene que aguantar un sollozo porque ya no es un crío pero la muñeca le palpita con fuerza por haber intentado parar la caída con la mano y el culo le arde por el impacto contra el suelo.

-¿Eres imbécil o qué?

El chico, contra el que al parecer acaba de impactar, lo agarra por la delantera de la túnica y lo levanta del suelo con una sola mano. Glenn intenta retener las lágrimas parpadeando furiosamente. Cuando ve la cara del chico tiene que hacerlo más fuerte porque es Daryl Dixon, Gryffindor de tercero y con mala fama. Traga con fuerza, clavando la mirada vidriosa en los ojos claros del otro chico y murmura que lo siente, que lo siente muchísimo.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-L-lo siento -traga con fuerza, la voz le tiembla-. No iba... no i-ba mirando. L-Lo siento.

Daryl frunce el ceño y le mira la túnica intentando localizar el escudo de la casa, su expresión se relaja ligeramente al ver que es Gryffindor.

-¿Eres de primero?

Asiente repetidamente.

-¿Qué? No te escucho, chinaco.

Vuelve a tragar con fuerza pero esta vez no es miedo el único sentimiento que experimenta también está la rabia.

-Sí -murmura con los dientes apretados.

-¿Y tú eres Gryffindor, chinito? Mirate, temblando como un marica. 

Glenn aprieta los dientes con fuerza y siente que la cara comienza a arderle, las lágrimas de dolor se transforman en lágrimas de rabia y frustración. Mira fijamente al chico que está sonriendo cómo si dominara el mundo, cómo si tuviera el poder sobre Glenn y pudiera hacer lo que quisiera.

-Sí, soy Gryffindor -escupe echándose hacia atrás y librándose del agarre de Daryl-. Y soy coreano. Coreano.

La voz se le quiebra un poco pero consigue mantenerse firme y no salir corriendo. Daryl alza una ceja y da un paso hacia él, Glenn retrocede instintivamente y el chico suelta una carcajada aguda. Dixon sigue avanzando mientras él sigue retrocediendo hasta que su espalda está contra la pared justo al lado de escaleras que descienden y siente el vértigo arremolinarse en su estómago. ¿Lo va a empujar?

Daryl ladea la cabeza, mirándolo desde arriba y le quita las gafas. Glenn abre mucho los ojos, asustado e intenta hacerse uno con la pared. El chico sigue inclinándose sobre él hasta que están tan cerca que puede oler el zumo de calabaza en su aliento.

-Ve con cuidado, chino -masculla Daryl haciendo hincapié en la última palabra-. Te estaré vigilando.

Glenn traga con fuerza y cierra los ojos, no sabe exactamente porqué. Daryl no se acerca más o le pega como lleva pensando que sucederá desde que vio contra quien había chocado. El mayor se limita a reír a carcajadas y tiene que abrir un ojo para mirarlo.

-¿Qué? Esperabas un beso, chinito ¿Eres marica?

Glenn siente que las mejillas comienzan a arderle. No, no esperaba un beso. Los besos son asquerosos y más si se lo da alguien como Daryl Dixon.

-No -escupe. 

Quiere decirle que es coreano y no chino pero no le salen las palabras. Daryl sonríe como si dominara el mundo y se aleja un par de pasos aún llevando sus gafas. Comienza a verlo borroso pero aun puede ver la expresión maligna que luce el chico cuando tira las gafas al suelo y las pisa sin piedad. Deja escapar un grito estrangulado, la rabia le burbujea en el pecho pero no se atreve a acercarse. Ya ha tentado mucho su suerte.

-Esto -masculla Daryl señalando el suelo- es para que te acuerdes de mi, chinito.

-¡Soy coreano! -le grita, furioso.

Daryl se limita a encogerse de hombros, cree que sonríe pero ahora se está alejando y lo ve todo borroso.

-Lo que sea.


End file.
